Final Fantasy: A Soldier's Revenge
by RockPrincess16
Summary: This takes place after Lightning Returns. What will it take to put the New World back to its peaceful ways?
1. Author Note

**Author Note**

*This takes place after Lightning Returns.

*Slight Light/Hope

*Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Square Enix owns them.

*Slight Tifa/Cloud

*Rated T and Rated M

*Strong Language

*This is my first story please don't judge me.

*Some chapters may be late since I'm hardly on my laptop.

*Cid Ryder is based on Cid Raines

*Enjoy.


	2. New World, New Visitors

**Chapter 1: New World, New Visitors**

Lightning POV:

6 months after Bhunivelze's defeat I pretty much resigned from fighting. Serah is finally married and living a happy life with Snow. I can honestly say, even though Snow can be a pain-in-the-ass sometimes he shows passion and protection for Serah. Hope is living with the NORA group, a vigilante group created by Snow, in their dwelling (Dear Etro knows why). I hear they decided to take a break from fighting and take time off to perfect their extreme sports skills. As for the rest of my companions, I rarely keep in contact with them for some reason. I know that Dajh and Sazh are safe and so is Vanille and Fang. As for me I'm living alone. Thus the New World has been living in peace for a period of time.

Suddenly while I was watching TV the news came on. "Local breaking news a company has taken over this planet. This powerful empire is titled Shinra Electric Power Company. This company has been known all over universe. Their first place where they settled was none other than a planet called Gaia. They are known for their unlimited supplies of Mako energy and their powerful militia SOLDIER. They've recently established here a week ago and their reign is spreading like wildfire. We're unknown if they are intruders or visitors but judging by their business, we're still skeptical about it-."

I quickly muted the TV and called Hope.

Lightning: Hope

Hope: Light?

Lightning: Did you see the news?

Hope: Yeah. This company must be bad news for them to broadcast it.

Lightning: Yeah. Hey is it possible for me to you know go check em out and get the inside scoop on what's going on?

Hope: I don't know Light? This might be too dangerous for you.

Lightning: Been through worse, remember?

Hope: Of course, I forgot. Are you sure that you wanna infiltrate their company, Light?

Lightning: I'm sure. This world is at peace and I'll make sure it stays that way.

Hope: Okay but you need some information before you go in cognition.

Lightning: That's where you come in. I need you to research the Shinra Electric Power Company by tomorrow afternoon. Can you do that?

Hope: I'm on it.

Lightning: Thanks Hope.

Hope: No problem.


	3. Undercover Part 1: Research

**Chapter 2: Under Cover Part 1: Research**

Next Day at …

Lightning POV:

I awoke from my slumber on the couch, since I was too tired to go to my room, and immediately got ready. I put on my white collard sleeveless shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots that only went up to my ankles, and headed out to Hope's house. Hope's dwelling wasn't very far since we both lived on the countryside. While driving to Hope's I saw a man walking across the sidewalk going the opposite way of me. He seems to be wearing some sort of military attire. Navy blue top, navy blue baggy pants with several belts and straps, silver pauldrons over his shoulders, light brown gloves and light brown boots. He is wearing a helmet that only covers half of his face, and is carrying a rifle. From the looks of it I think he is working for Shinra. I then let that pass my mind since it wasn't important at the moment. Few minutes later I finally arrived at Hope's house, in which the NORA group established it as a bar as well. On the outside it looks like a, but on the inside it's a home. When I approached the bar table I called out to Lebreau since she runs this joint.

Lebreau: Hey Lightning, long time no see.

Lightning: Yeah it has for six months. Where are the others?

Lebreau: Out doing extreme sports but don't worry they'll be back in an hour.

Lightning: Who said I was worrying?

Lebreau: Ha, still the same Light, so what can I get ya.

Lightning: Well I'm actually here for Hope.

Lebreau: Oh ok, well he's inside down the basement. He built some sort of research lab down there its pretty amazing.

Lightning: Yeah, well you know Hope.

I got up from the bar counter and headed inside. Their house was not that substantial but quite decorative. I went downstairs into the basement. The lab was filled with radios, keyboards, and a colossal computer right in the center. I glanced forward and saw Hope on a chair with his arms and head on top of his keyboards. I slowly tip toed up to him and leaned forward to his ear and loudly whispered, "Hope!" He slightly jumped and almost fell out of his chair. Panicking, he looked around and spotted me behind him. He sighed in relief and annoyance simultaneously. I chuckled softly.

Hope: Hey Light, I wasn't expecting your arrival.

Lightning: I could tell since you're still in your pajamas.

Hope: Sorry I couldn't look presentable. (sarcastically) Anyways I've researched the Shinra Company last night and found some interesting facts. Take a look at this.

Hope began to pull up Shinra's data that he somehow has hacked. He began to read to me.

Hope: "Shinra started as a weapons manufacturer known as the **Shinra Manufacturing Works**. Upon discovering how to refine Lifestream into Mako energy as an electrical energy source they exploded in power and set up Mako Reactors all around the Planet. With their ever-increasing finances they expanded into many areas, including space exploration. As people became dependent on Shinra's energy and commodities, President Shinra, the owner of the company, became an autocrat."

Lightning: Such progress.

Hope: Yeah. "Starting a private army, using Mako energy to power the elite SOLDIER class and funding an undercover corps called the Turks, Shinra ruled with an iron fist and began performing human experiments to create supersoldiers. When the people of Wutai disagreed with setting up Mako Reactors to their land Shinra started the Wutai War, which lasted for nine years and ends with Shinra capturing Fort Tamblin, forcing the Wutai leader, Godo Kisaragi, to surrender. Soon after a rogue SOLDIER member Genesis Rhapsodos starts his campaign against Shinra, attacking many of Shinra's key locations, but the war is eventually quelled. It takes further six years to defeat the subsequent AVALANCHE Insurgency, but eventually Shinra wins that war as well."

Lightning: Shocking.

Hope: "Shinra constructed the metropolis of Midgar, which houses the Shinra Headquarters and eight large Mako Reactors. Shinra controls the city and the lives of its citizens, although the company introduced a figure-head mayor. Domino. It obtained control of much of the world's information and broadcasting services, and created a propaganda news service called "Shinra News". Shinra pursues the Promised Land, a fertile land famous from Cetra legends, which Shinra believes to be a land full of Mako energy where they could relocate their center of operations in a project named Neo Midgar. Shinra goes through great lengths to create a person with Cetra's power who could lead them to the Promised Land, but in the end, Neo Midgar is never built."

Lightning: They probably deserved that failure.

Hope: "Dissent had long been felt among the people under Shinra's rule. As the Mako Reactors destroy wildlife and outcast villages, people begin to despise their work. Many researched Mako and realized Shinra is ripping life out of the Planet. Some Shinra employees desert as they discover the truths of the company, such as First Class SOLDIERs Zack Fair, Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley. One of SOLDIER's strongest units, 13th Unit Ragnarok, were reviled upon the discovery of Deepground and its purposes, before the entire company was silenced by the program's elite subjects, the Restrictors. Anti-Shinra groups, such as the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE, and the Wutai Crescent Unit, spring up to combat the army. Even the Turks mutiny over their leader's unfair treatment and the human rights abuses the company regularly performs, causing a major fallout of many members."

Lightning: Strong soldiers. Made a very wise choice.

Hope: "President Shinra is killed when Sephiroth enacts his plan to summon Meteor to harm the Planet, and takes over Jenova's remains stored in the Shinra Headquarters, morphing her body into his image and slaying the President in his office. Vice President Rufus Shinra takes over the company and hunts Sephiroth down to North Crater, a site of immense Mako energy the company believes to be the Promised Land they have been looking for."

Lightning: That Sephiroth guy must be insane.

Hope: "Their dreams are cut short as Sephiroth summons Meteor and the Weapons, the Planet's defense mechanism, are awakened and attack Shinra's sites of power. Shinra fails to destroy the Meteor with the Shinra No. 26 rocket and in an attempt to destroy the energy barrier created by Sephiroth at North Crater, Shinra fires the Sister Ray, a powerful Mako cannon, destroyingDiamond Weapon that fires a salvo of energy, damaging the Shinra Building."

Lightning: Now he's really gone nuts.

Hope: "President Rufus Shinra, thought to have been killed in the explosion at the Shinra Building, survives after a rescue and evacuation process by Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. With the leader of Shinra thought dead, the other Shinra executives go rogue. Reeve Tuesti, the head of Urban Development, is stripped of his title and imprisoned by Heidegger and Scarlet, the leaders of the Turks and Shinra army and Shinra's weapons development, who are soon killed while facing AVALANCHE. The "Great Sephiroth Plan", a planned military operation that would see the entire Shinra army dispatched to North Crater to fight Sephiroth once the barrier is destroyed, is cancelled as the company descends into chaos."

Lightning: So how did they managed to get here?

Hope: Well apparently the surviving soldiers discovered about New World and they thought that they could start anew by coming here. Plus they assume that the last remnants of Lifestream are produced here.

Lightning: That's impossible. Do we even have Lifestream?

Hope: We probably do since this world is reborn. The Lifestream must've transferred here looking for a place to settle. Not only that but we currently have the most life on Earth, including plants, animals-.

Lightning: Lifestream wanted a safe home. It was lost when Gaia broke out in war.

Hope: Right. So Shinra plans to take over another living breathing planet and transfer to another when they feel it's of no use.

Lightning: Just like toys. You play with it so much that you wear it out and buy another only to destroy it. Well I'm not going to let that happen. Not when this world is at peace.

Hope: Light, come check this out. They just announced that they are recruiting new SOLDIERS.

Lightning: This maybe my opportunity to get inside the company. I could go for SOLDIER, find their weak spots, and take em down from there.

Hope: Not so fast Light. This may sound easy to you but rumor has it their new leader is crazy.

Lightning: It's worth it.

Hope: I see there's no reasoning with you. All right you could take a train from Countryside to Shinra tonight at 7.

Lightning: You don't mind if I could stay here until then.

Hope: I guess so.

Lightning: Is that yes or no?

Hope: Hey don't ask me ask Lebreau.

Lightning: Relax, it's not like I'm have a party here.

Hope: Well since you put it that way, sure.

Lightning: Thanks.

Suddenly Lebreau appeared behind us.

Lebreau: You guys look famished, do you want some eggs.

Lightning: Sure Lebreau.

Hope: Ok Lebreau.


	4. Undercover Part 2: First Class

**Chapter 3: Under Cover Part 2: First Class**

**6:55pm...  
**

**Lightning POV**

As I got through dressing into my Velvet Bouncer outfit (which is a sleeved purple suit and tie outfit from Lightning Returns) Hope gave me an earpiece that can communicate from any distance to here.

Hope: Ready?

Lightning: Yeah.

Hope: Be careful and if it gets hot and heavy get outta there soon as possible.

Lightning: Don't have to tell me twice.

As we said our last goodbyes I headed out of the house and drove to the train station. I stood outside for a few minutes until Hope talked to me.

Hope: Light? Can you hear me?

Lightning: Loud and clear Hope. Loud and clear.

Hope: Just like old times eh?

Lightning: Yep, those were the good old days. (Steps in the train and sits down.)

Hope: Okay, so the Shinra is going to interview you first then test your skills. Keep your answers short and sweet.

Lightning: Got it.

Hope: Also don't look the interviewers in the eye they'll think that you're challenging them.

Lightning: Well how am I suppose to have a conversation with them?

Hope: Just peek a few glances here and there but not for a long time.

Lightning: Ok.

Hope: One more thing. Good Luck.

Lightning: Don't need luck when I have you by my side.

15 minutes later…

Lightning: We just arrived at our destination. (Talks to Hope and walks out of the train, takes a look at the headquarters.) Damn this place is gigantic. No mere mortal can single handily take it down. Not until now.

Hope: We'll see. Now try and get inside the headquarters without looking suspicious.

After I walked inside I slowly made my way to the receptionist's desk.

Lightning: I'm here for a job as SOLDIER.

Lady: Very well. Name please.

Lightning: Lightning Farron.

Lady: Ok, Miss Farron your interview will start in a few minutes.

Lightning: Thanks.

I took a look around the enormous front office. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the darken night from outside. Pictures were hung from the walls as a memorial. Wait pictures. I looked at one picture of Rufus Shinra. Rufus has blue eyes and blond hair, a white business suit with a matching jacket over a black shirt, and a shotgun in his hand.

Lightning: Hope, I found a picture of Rufus. Apparently those rumors of Rufus's death turned out to be true.

Hope: How do you know?

Lightning: I'm looking at a picture of him on a memorial wall.

Hope: Interesting.

I scanned the rest of the pictures and found a few that seemed intriguing.

Lightning: Hey Hope. Research Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Angeal Hewley.

Hope: On it.

Lady: Lightning Farron?

I turned to the lady at the receptionist desk.

Lightning: Yes?

Lady: Follow me.

We took the elevator to the 49th floor, where the interview room presides.

Lady: Right this way.

Lightning: So is he coming?

Lady: He'll be with you shortly.

Then the lady left and closed the door behind her.

Hope: Light, I found some information on Zack Fair.

Lightning: Well?

Hope: Zack Fair was born in 1984 in town of Gongaga. He left his parents at the age of 13 to join SOLDIER.

Lightning: Couldn't keep his pants on.

Hope: He was put into 2nd class SOLDIER in October of 0000 thanks to his 1st class SOLDIER mentor, Angeal Hewley.

Lightning: Did he ever get into 1st class?

Hope: Yeah, but remember when we researched Shinra, he was one of those SOLDIERS that left since he found secrets of the company. He died trying to escape.

Lightning: Boy, the price of freedom.

I suddenly heard the doorknob opening.

Lightning: Gotta go.

The door suddenly swung open and in came the President of Shinra. He has black hair hanging down to his neckline. His eyes are a light grey color. He wears a large cape and blue-to-silver pauldrons, with the left one more ornate than the right. Under his cape is a black lieutenant outfit with white boots. There were a few Shinra Infantry men, with rifles clutching tightly against them, surrounding him to protect him. What a coward.

Man: Hello Lightning, my name is Cid Ryder.

Lightning: (shakes his hand) Pleasure.

Cid: Have a seat.

I sat right in front of him without looking him in the eye.

Cid: So tell me about yourself.

Dammit! I couldn't tell him about how I use to be a soldier and was turned into a branded killer then all of a sudden I was sucked into the Historia Crux and became a knight of a goddess, I surely couldn't tell him that I was a savior, killed God, and rebirth the New World he would think that it is all a fantasy.

Cid: Uh, Miss Farron.

Lightning: Oh, sorry. Well I graduated high school.

Cid: Very good. Any combatant experience?

Lightning: Yes.

Cid: Interesting. From where did you achieve this experience?

Lightning: After high school, I became a member of the Guardian Corps, where I was denoted as a sergeant.

Cid: Very intriguing Ms. Farron. Anything else?

Lightning: To an extent.

The President suddenly stands up clasping his hands together, startling me.

Cid: I think we're done here. You're in!

Lightning: What?! What about my test for skills?

Cid: Forget about it I can already see it in you. Amazing. In fact I have one more spot for 1st Class SOLDIER. Care to join?

Lightning: Well I-

Cid: Perfect! You start tomorrow.

Lightning: (stands up) Are you sure?

Cid: Always. Now take your leave.

I did what he asked and left. While in the elevator I contemplated about the peculiar interview I experienced. Something's not right.

Hope: Light? What just happened?

Lightning: I don't know. Is he really that desperate to gain power and recruit any human despite their experience or no experience?

Hope: Sounds like it to me. Better get back we'll talk more about it once you get back to the base.

Lightning: OK.

30 minutes later…

After I stepped off the train I was heading for my car when suddenly a small but fiery meteor crashed into the Wildland plains. I immediately hopped in the car and drove straight to the scene. Soon after I stopped at the fiery crater, I approached it precariously. I peeked inside and saw a man unconscious, burned, bruised, and defeated. He had dirty, spiky, blonde hair with a torn high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. Can't forget about the gloves.

Hope: Light? Are you okay? I heard a powerful crash. It resonated as if it were a meteor.

Lightning: That was no meteor Hope.

Hope: Then what occurred?

Lightning: A man.

Hope: Is he ok?

Lightning: I don't know, but I'm taking him back to our base.

I slid down the crater and gently grasped the man. His temperature seemed off the charts. Conceivably he'll be up to par soon. Judging by the way he's rarely breathing. Instantly, I hear a small crowd slowly approaching our position. Quickly, I placed him in my car and drove back the base.


	5. Here Comes an AVALANCHE

**Chapter 4: Here comes an AVALANCHE**

**At Hope's base…**

**Lightning POV**

After Hope and I placed the man on a doctor table, I took off the man's shirt. He seems to be wearing a pink ribbon around his left forearm, and I gotta tell ya his scars on his six pack is admirable to the eye, Hope places a gas masks on the man's face and an IV needle in his arm that connects to the IV bag.

Lightning: Why does he need IV?

Hope: He's no doubt dangerously dehydrated. Especially coming down this world with a bang.

Lightning: Yeah you're probably right, so any updates about this incident?

Hope: Not yet.

Lightning: Alright well I'm gonna go change out of these clothes and take a shower.

Hope: Okay.

**Meanwhile in the shower…**

**Lightning's POV**

I held my head back to the warm soothing water that caressed my skin. I began to think about that man. _He seems familiar to me somehow. I don't know how. _After a 30-minute shower I got out and put on a black sports bra, gray tank top, plaid boy shorts, and white ankle socks. Afterwards I went back downstairs to Hope's base.

Lightning: How is he?

Hope: Still unconscious but he'll live

Lightning: Good. Oh and what about the individuals that I told you to research?

Hope: I did some research on them and I found some intriguing facts about them.

Lightning: Spill it.

Hope: Well (motions Lightning to come to the computer and reads facts about the individuals) Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were all 1st Class SOLDIERs, but they were also subjects for Project G and Project S.

Lightning: What's Project G?

Hope: "Project G's full name is "Project Gillian" for the main test subject, Gillian Hewley, though the "G" is often mistaken to stand for "Project Genesis" as Genesis was the first result of the project to expose himself. Project G was run by Hollander who injected Gillian with Jenova cells with the intent that those who received her cells in turn would receive Jenova's traits. Genesis was created this way and Gillian also passed Jenova's abilities on to Angeal when she gave birth to him."

Lightning: The hell?

Hope: It gets worse. "G-Type SOLDIERs can create copies of themselves by implanting others with their cells, using Jenova's cells as a conduit to transfer the donor's abilities to the host. The host takes on the donor's appearance and gains some of their abilities. However, as the Jenova cells are not fixed in their bodies, a G-Type SOLDIER will succumb to degradation symptoms as time passes. Though they seem normal humans, eventually the side-effects of Project G begin to manifest. Genesis, who is merely injected with Gillian's cells, slowly begins to degrade. Angeal, who is born directly from Gillian's cells, never exhibits signs of degradation and thus is considered by Hollander to be the perfect result of Project G."

Lightning: What about Project S?

Hope: "Project S, code for Project Sephiroth, was the second and arguably more successful branch of the Jenova Project. It was carried out in Nibelheim's Shinra Manor. Compared to Project G, the methods of Project S were direct: Professor Hojo injected Jenova cells into a human fetus, the child of he and Lucrecia Crescent, a scientist also working in the mansion on her own project. Lucrecia gave birth to Sephiroth, and although Sephiroth didn't gain the abilities of an Ancient as envisioned, he was deemed a superior subject to Genesis and Angeal, and research on Project S continued into the development of SOLDIER."

Lightning: Things that people do.

Hope: "Sephiroth is a superior specimen due to the nature of his exposure to Jenova cells; while Genesis was exposed to Gillian's cells which contained Jenova cells, and Angeal was born from one of Gillian's eggs after she was injected, Sephiroth was exposed to pure Jenova cells undiluted by human DNA and thus his abilities are stronger than those of Genesis and Angeal and never shows signs of degrading. He doesn't posses the ability to make copies of himself but is able to receive and deliver ability to others."

Lightning: Wow. So instead of copying himself he is able inherit abilities through his cells? Incredible.

Hope: Yeah.

Lightning: (walks toward the man on the table and looks at him) To think, scientists would find anyone and anything to test on despite their conditions.

Hope: Yeah it's appalling- uh Light?

Lightning: (looks up at Hope) What is it?

Hope: Apparently, Sephiroth wasn't the only one who was a test subject for Project S.

Lightning: Who else was it?

Hope: Cloud Strife.

Lightning: Find some inquires on him.

Hope: I'm on it. (pulls up a profile of Cloud Strife) "Cloud was born in the mountain village of Nibelheim, on August 11, 1986. His father died when he was young and he was raised by his mother. Cloud became Shinra Infantryman. On October 1st his hometown was destroyed by Sephiroth, when he discovers his dark pasts."

Lightning: I swear that Sephiroth guy gets worse and worse every time I hear about him.

Hope: "Cloud, and many other survivors of the Nibelheim incident, became Professor Hojo's test subjects. Injecting them with Jenova's cells and exposing them to Mako, Hojo attempts to test his Jenova Reunion Theory and turns them into Sephiroth Clones. Cloud develops a severe Mako poisoning. Hojo labeled the him a failure, placed him in a cryogenic sleeping state and left them in his pod in the Shinra Manor basement."

Lightning: And I thought Sephiroth was the crazy one.

Hope: "Four years later Cloud escapes with Zack Fair. Whereabouts unknown. But on September 0007 Shinra eventually catches up with the two fugitives and kills one of them, Zack Fair. Cloud's position is unknown but is presumed to be dead as well."

Lightning: Poor guy.

Hope: "Currently Cloud Strife is living in the Midgar slums with AVALANCHE members."

Lightning: Smart guy. What is AVALANCHE?

Man: Enemies of Shinra.

Hope and I turned our attention to the man that is now sitting up with legs stretched out in front of him.

Lightning: How do you know that?

Man: Cause I'm one of em.

Lightning: Who are you anyway?

Man: My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife.

Hope and I looked at each other for a second then back at Cloud.

Lightning: (mumbles under her breath) Well this is awkward.

Cloud: Where am I?

Hope: You're at my base.

Lightning: I saw you crashed into this world and I brought you here. Do you remember how you harshly landed on the planet?

Cloud: (looks down at his feet and places his right hand on his head) I'm not sure.

Lightning: Most likely landed headfirst into the ground.

Cloud: Who are you?

Lightning: Lightning, and that's Hope.

Hope: (waves hand at Cloud and smiles)

Lightning: (smacks Hope's hand down then folds her arms into her chest) So are you sure you don't remember how you manage to topple upon this world or you just simply don't want to recall that moment?

Cloud: I don't know-

Lightning: Look is it a yes or no?

Right before Cloud was getting ready to speak the news popped on Hope's huge computer screen. We all turned our attention to the reporter on screen.

News Reporter: Breaking news. A crash meteor has been sighted earlier at 9:15 pm. Reports claimed that a man was somehow inside a meteor. A civilian caught the action on camera take a look.

Hope: That was you Cloud.

Lightning and Cloud: No kidding.

News Reporter: (puts her index finger on her earpiece) What's that? Okay. Right now another civilian sighted another crash scene in the vast plains of Countryside. Take a look.

The screen suddenly shows a plane crash in flames and four survivors getting hauled away by Shinra infantryman. The camera zoomed in on the survivors and it seems that one woman with long black hair and leather clothes began resisting and screaming at the Shinra infantryman.

Cloud: Tifa?!

Lightning: You know them?

Cloud: They are my friends that they're dragging away.

Cloud suddenly stands up and began to limp quickly up the stairs.

Lightning: Where are you going?

Cloud: I'm going to get my friends. Shinra must pay!

After he takes his last step up the stairs I noticed he began feeling fatigued and brutally fell back down the stairs. I quickly ran towards him, kneeled down, and lightly held his head on my lap.

Lightning: You are in no condition of going anywhere plus it's too dangerous for you now.

Cloud: I don't care.

He attempted to get back up, but he winces in pain and falls back into my arms.

Lightning: I know how you feel. Not caring about your health but caring for somebody else. That's very kind, but right now you need medical attention at the moment.

Hope and I lifted Cloud back to the doctor's table. I commanded him to lay down and rest. Cloud sighs in defeat and lays down.

I watched as Cloud slowly closes his eyes and and finally falls asleep.

Hope: Light, we should all get some rest.

Lightning: I guess so but I'll remain down here and keep an eye on Cloud.

Hope: Okay.

Hope shuts down his computer and trudges upstairs.

Hope: If you need me, I'll be in my room.

Lightning: Yeah.


	6. A Calm Storm

**Chapter 5: A Calm Storm **

**1AM...  
**

**Lightning's POV**

I haven't gotten to sleep just yet. I'm still engaged on attaining plenty of information about Shinra. I need to know everything there is to know about that company if I'm gonna fit in with the other 1st Class SOLDIERs. What time was I suppose to be present? 6AM. The information I've obtained so far is that SOLDIERS are an advanced unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. These soldiers are highly stronger than any other unit in the Shinra Company. They are divided into three classes. 3rd, 2nd, and of course 1st. The 1st are usually responsible for more intricate and treacherous missions. While the 2nd and 3rd accompanies the Shinra troops, 1st class SOLDIERS, and or in charge of less significant missions. 1st class SOLDIERs are given the special privileges such as clothing, food, personal items etc. They also have the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from their decisions. SOLDIERs are Shinra industrial secrets. In order to prevent information from leaking out, it's difficult for SOLDIERs to quit or retire for that matter. If they manage to succeed in quitting, they will be monitored constantly. If they accomplished in evading their surveillance, Shinra will still continue to track their every move for the remainder of their lives, or in worst case scenario, have them executed. One of the most famous 1st class SOLDIER is Sephiroth. **_God, Lightning what have you dragged yourself into?_** While I was occupied with my research, I heard a voice coming from Cloud. I turned my head and saw Cloud squirming a bit on the table.

Cloud: Zack…I'm sorry.

I rushed over to Cloud, lightly put my hands on his shoulders, and softly shook him. He slightly jumped when I awoke him but thank Etro that he's awake. He was breathing heavily and fast like he was panicking. I spoke to him softly.

Lightning: Hey, it's okay. You had a nightmare that's all.

Cloud: Lightning?

Lightning: Yeah. It's only me.

Cloud: I keep on having this recurring nightmare.

Lightning: About?

Cloud: My closest friend's death. His name is Zack Fair.

Lightning: (puts one hand on her hip and the other on her chin) I've heard of him before. Is he the one that was born in Gongaga?

Cloud: Yeah. That's him. (sits up and hugs his knees to his chests) I miss him. It's my fault that he was killed.

His voice sounded shaky. Nearly crying.

Lightning: (puts hand on his shoulder) It's not your fault. He decided this on his own.

Cloud: He wanted to protect me, but in the process sacrificed himself for freedom. He would always say, "Embrace your dreams and, whatever happens, always protect your honor, as SOLDIER."

Lightning: That's very meaningful. He must love being SOLDIER.

Cloud: Yeah.

I find myself staring deep into his sky blue eyes. Boy, are they gorgeous. Cloud notices and begins looking at me peculiarly.

Cloud: What?

Lightning: Nothing it's just, your eyes are beautiful.

Cloud: They are Mako eyes. SOLDIER trademark.

Lightning: Incredible. Was it the side effect of your Mako poisoning?

Cloud: Yeah, how did you know?

Lightning: (folds her arms across her chest) I've done a little research about you Cloud Strife.

Cloud: (blushing and looking down at his gloved hands) So you have.

Lightning: (smiles and playfully nudges him) Grow up it's not like I'm stalking you.

Cloud: (slightly smiles) Yeah. So tell me about yourself.

Lightning: What do you wanna know?

Cloud: As much as you want.

Lightning: Scoot over. (sits next to Cloud) Well both my parents died when I was very young all I had was Serah. I matured very quickly just for Serah. I even felt like I was the parent. I felt that I was tough and I can handle everything but I realized that couldn't do it alone. I even changed my name.

Cloud: What was your real name?

Lightning: You really wanna know?

Cloud: (nods head softly)

Lightning: (mumbles softly) Claire.

Cloud: What?

Lightning: Claire. I changed my name to Lightning because lightning flashes bright and then fades away. It can't protect it only destroys.

Cloud: Light.

Lightning: I couldn't protect Serah. She was a L'Cie and I didn't believe her. She needed me and I wasn't there for her. I almost lost her. I completely lost her when I fought my destined enemy, Caius. I would do anything for her. Without her I would be alone for the rest of my life.

Suddenly I felt a warm tear streaming down my face. I can't believe that I'm crying in front of Cloud. He must think that I'm a punk. I quickly wiped my tear.

Lightning: Sorry.

Cloud: No it's fine.

Lightning: I probably deserve to be alone. All the people I pushed away, they only wanted to help me and I turned them down.

Cloud: I know how you feel. I push people away as well, especially my closest friends. I even allowed my other friend Aerith die. I could've saved her. It's my fault.

Lightning: It's fate. Yeul keeps telling me that people die for a reason.

Cloud: Perhaps she's correct.

Lightning: Yeah. Well you should get some rest.

Cloud: You should too.

Lightning: I don't sleep much, but thanks for your consideration.

As I was about to stand up something gently grabs my wrist and pulls me back down next to Cloud. I realized that this was Cloud's doing.

Cloud: You need to sleep.

His voice sounds demanding but not harsh nor rough. As I was about to say something he lays me down next to him and pulls me close to his bare chest (reminder he was shirtless). I felt my heartbeat going faster each time his breath fills the back of my neck. Part of me wanted to kick his ass, the other just wants to wing it and sleep with him. Just as I was about to sleep he whispers in my ear.

Cloud: You remind me of my mother. Warm, soft skin, blue eyes, and caring.

I didn't know what to do when I heard him say all I could think of was.

Lightning: Thank you.

After a few minutes I began to sleep in his embrace.


	7. First Day

**Chapter 6: First Day **

**Later on at 6AM…**

**Cloud's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes anxiously waiting to look at the most beautiful creature in my arms. Once I opened my eyes she was gone. _She's probably eating breakfast._

Hope: Oh good you're awake.

I turned my head and notice Hope at the computer.

Cloud: Hey Hope. Where's Lightning?

Lightning: Hope who is that on the background?

Hope: It's Cloud. Say hi Cloud.

Cloud: Light? Where are you?

Lightning: At Shinra Headquarters. Hope I'm at the 49th floor. Can you see it?

Hope: Yeah I can see it.

I looked up at the computer screen and see an office. Lightning must've hooked a tiny camera on her chest so Hope can see what she's doing.

**Lightning's POV**

I approached the receptionist's desk (the one on the 49th floor).

Lady: May I help you?

Lightning: Am I suppose to sign in for SOLDIER 1st Class?

Lady: Yes. Your name?

Lightning: Lightning Farron.

Lady: Ah yes Miss Farron. Cid will be waiting for your arrival in the Briefing Room. And here is your I.D.

Lightning: Thank you.

Once I opened the door with my I.D. everyone began to stop and stare at me like I was crazy. I slowly began to trudge my way up the stairs to the 5th row where it's vacant (literally I was the only one sitting at that row). I began viewing my surroundings there were at least 90 SOLDIERs and 100 Shinra Infantryman in this room. I couldn't believe I could point them out even though no one was even wearing their uniform. And by the looks of it it's safe to say that I'm the only woman in SOLDIER, in fact no women is in the militia at all. After a few minutes Cid finally shows up. He stands in the center of the room and loudly says.

Cid: Morning SOLDIERs. I am very happy to see new faces of the

Militia. I would first like to congratulate our new recruits of1st Class SOLDIERs. Stand up if you're one of em.

We did as we were commanded. The whole room began to clap for us. I glanced around and only saw 30 1st Class SOLDIERs. Afterwards I sat back down.

Cid: Now I'm sure you're all wondering about the incident of last night. Well I'm about to tell you how we handled it. Lights.

The lights began to darken and the big screen illuminated the room. On screen shows the breaking news of the meteor (a.k.a Cloud) crashed onto the New World.

Cid: (pauses the scene) Now as you may all know. Some of you think that this is either and alien or a meteor. But in actuality- (zooms into the object)-it's an AVALANCHE, an enemy of Shinra. My forefathers have tried to stop this terrorist from destroying the company but have all failed. Now 10 minutes after the "meteor crash" when we sent some of our men to go observe the crater guess what was in there? Nothing. Now I'm sure he both survived the accident and somehow supposedly escapes. Or he had an accomplice and is hiding him somewhere. And my guess is someone in this room must've helped him escape.

Dammit!

**Back at Hope's base…**

**Cloud's POV**

Cid: … Or he had an accomplice and is hiding him somewhere. And my guess is someone in this room must've helped him escape

Hope tugged on his scarf around his neck and kept clearing his throat. I just looked around whistling like I didn't know what he was talking about…and I do know what he was talking about.

**Back at the Briefing Room…**

**Lightning's POV**

Cid: Now moving on. (Changes the screen to one of Cloud's picture) This man in the meteor is named Cloud Strife. He use to be a Shinra Infantryman but escapes with an Ex-SOLDIER, Zack Fair. Zack Fair is currently dead as we speak. Now Strife of course had other companions to travel with who arrived here. These people are- (changes screen to the news about the plane crash and zooms in on the four survivors) Yuffie Kisaragi, Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockheart, and Denzel. I know these four are companions with AVALANCHE. They are currently captured and locked up tightly. The rest of the AVALANCHE organization unfortunately didn't survive. (evily grins)

_That bastard!_

Cid: The reason is well we knew about their arrival here in order to "start afresh" but we can't allow that to transpire. They must pay for their sins we're going to take back what my forefathers wanted to accomplish for a thousand years. We will find the last AVALANCHE member and make my forefathers proud!

All of a sudden the room was filled with roaring cheers and happy claps. I stayed sitting down.

Cid: Meeting adjourned!

**Back at Hope's Base…**

**Cloud's POV**

Hope: (angrily slams the keyboard) This guy is ruthless! He was the one that blasted down the plane! And he just smiles at a death that's not even funny!

I began to clench my fists together so tightly, which cause my whole hand to bleed.

Cloud: He'll pay for this!

Hope: (looks at Cloud) Damn right he'll pay. Lightning and I came up with a plan that's foolproof and that will for sure work.

Cloud: Which is?

Hope: Lightning will go in disguise for a while as SOLDIER in order to find their weaknesses and strengths. When the time comes BOOM we'll strike them. This plan could never fail. Plus we'll be able to rescue Tifa and the others.

Cloud: I hope you guys know what you're doing.

Hope: (smiles proudly) Of course we know what were doing.

I nod my head at Hope, and returned the favor doing the same to me, then turned my attention back at the screen.

**Back at Shinra Headquarters…**

**Lightning's POV**

After I walked out of the Briefing Room I went to the locker room to change into the SOLDIER 1st Class outfit that Cid gave us before we left the meeting.

Hope: That meeting was something eh Light?

Lightning: Yeah. Shinra is a monster they would go through drastic measures just to take down an organization.

Just before I took off my clothes I covered the camera with my bag.

Hope: Really Light?

Lightning: You might look kid.

Hope: Oh sure.

Lightning: You know you would

Hope: Hey I'm only 16.

Lightning: Exactly.

After I changed my clothes I put my other clothes back in the bag. I swear this shirt feels too tight especially with the suspenders enhancing my breasts. I put back on the earpiece and connected the camera on the turtleneck. I placed my bag in my locker and left the locker room. We headed to the lounge area and just relaxed until further notice. The lounge area contains a food court and nice water fountain that in the center shows a gray 1st Class SOLDIER statue holding up a Shinra sword. While everyone was relaxing I just roamed around the perimeter looking for clues and viewing their establishment. After a few minutes I sat down at the edge of the fountain and continue to look around. Every time somebody passes by me the first thing that the stare at are my tits. The next guy that looks at em I gave that dude my death glare. I would hear Hope and Cloud laugh their asses off.

Lightning: Tch, whatever guys.

Hope: I'm sorry Light, but the looks on their faces are priceless!

Cloud: I agree.

**Later on at 8pm…**

The 1st Class SOLDIERs apparently get an early off since were like "celebrities." But I kind of stayed after since Cid had called me to his office on the 70th floor. I wonder what he wants? Soon as I reached his door I knocked softly.

Cid: Its open!

I slowly opened the door and entered his huge office. I guess this is his personal office. He had a red carpet that reached from me to his desk. There is an access door to an open-air balcony that overlooks the city of Haven (a big city that I made up). I approached his desk quickly and stood in front of his desk.

Cid: Wanna know something?

Lightning: What?

Cid: I was the one that demolished the plane for a purpose.

Lightning: Simple you want the AVALANCHE members dead.

Cid: Not only that but I want no one to stand in the way of ruining my chance of universal destruction.

Lightning: Sir, don't you think that's a little overboard for that.

Cid: Oh no no no no no. (walks to the big window behind him and stares at the world) you see this universe has abused me my family. I'm just returning the favor by destroying the universe planet by planet. By the time this planet is destroyed my plan will be complete.

Lightning: Wait! All the other planets were destroyed!?

Cid: In a process yes.

_So that's why Cloud came here._

Lightning: No disrespect sir-

_Plenty of disrespect_

Lightning: -but why are you telling me this?

Cid: Because I have a very special job for you. (walks towards Lightning) I want you to be my right hand woman.

_Fuck that._

Lightning: Why me?

Cid: (chuckles) Because I see full potential within you. You must have great talents almost like magic.

_You can say that again._

Lightning: Thank you sir but I don't think that I could bear such responsibilities. I'll have to think about it.

Cid: Very well. Think about it. I'll need an answer by tomorrow.

Lightning: Yes Sir.

Cid: Oh and Lightning call me Cid.

Lightning: OK…Cid.

_Boy that was disgusting._

I walked out of the headquarters and into the train. What was that guy up to? He's getting terribly creepy and I don't like it.


	8. Goddess of Anger

**Chapter 7: Goddess of Anger**

**Back At Hope's Base…**

**Hope's POV**

That was creepy and very suspicious. What was that guy up to? Anyways after that whole fiasco Cloud and I had a long conversation about our lives. So far he told me that he use to have dreams of being 1st Class SOLDIER only to impress his childhood friend, Tifa Lockheart. But instead ends up being an Infantryman for Shinra.

Hope: That sucks.

Cloud: Gets worse, I had to go to my hometown for a mission.

Hope: Damn. Must've been pretty embarrassing.

Cloud: Hell yeah it was. I had to keep on my helmet so she wouldn't see me like this.

Hope: Did she recognize you?

Cloud: Luckily no. But when she was in trouble I had to save her. That was our childhood promise. When I become a hero or famous she would want me to save her when she's in trouble.

Hope: And you kept that promise. That's cool.

Cloud: So what about you?

Hope: Me? Well my mom and I were caught in crossfire of the Purge. Then one of my friends accidently kills my mom.

Cloud: I'm sorry.

Hope: Don't be. Afterwards I was branded Pulse L'Cie.

Cloud: I see.

Hope: I was angry with my friend for both killing my mom and getting our other friends in danger. But he only did it to rescue his fiancé. Besides the only person who I ever felt that was like a mom to me was Lightning. Every time I try to picture my mom I see Light's face. She is the only person that I could come to for comfort. She taught me how to be tough she's everything to me. Without Light I don't know where I would be. I would still be the scary little boy if it weren't for Light who was there to toughen me up.

Cloud: That's very compassionate Hope. Light must be one hell of a girl.

Hope: Yeah she is.

Lightning: Thanks Hope.

Cloud and I turned our heads and saw light leaning against the stairway. She must've been there during out conversation.

Hope: How long-

Lightning: I heard the whole thing. And I think it's real sweet of what you think about me Hope.

Hope: Thanks Light.

Lightning: (turns attention to Cloud) And you Mr. I-Need-To-Be-A-Hero-So-I-Can-Impress-Tifa there is no need to impress anybody whatsoever. If she doesn't like the way you are screw her. That was poor choice of words sorry. What I meant to say is you don't need to do anything to impress anyone you're perfect just the way you are.

Cloud: Thanks Light.

Lightning: No problem. Well with that being said I'm gonna go take a shower.

Hope: Me too. (Smells his underarm pits) I stink.

Cloud: I'll wait for Light to be done.

Hope: Ok

**Later on at 8:15 pm…**

**Cloud's POV**

While Light was in the shower I spent some time thinking about what she had said to me. "_…You don't need to do anything to impress anyone you're perfect just the way you are." _Maybe Light is right. I shouldn't have to go through so much trouble just to impress a girl.

Lightning: Ok your turn.

I turned my attention to light who was wearing a towel around her upper body. The water glistened her long legs and her drenched hair looks so intoxicating. Her body for sure was fit for a goddess. I swear I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Lightning: Cloud. It's your turn.

Cloud: Oh sorry.

**In the shower…**

**Cloud's POV**

Something about Light is so familiar. I must admit last night was such a bad impression. I can't believe that just happened. I only did that just to comfort her. I also did that because well let's just say that she was a fucking beaut and I kinda lost my head. Either way something is so familiar about her. She does resemble my mother but it's something else about her that I can't put my finger on. While thinking about Light, I held my head to the water and ran my fingers through my hair that eventually slicks back with locks of hair hanging in front of my face. After a long 30-minute shower I exited the shower, I seized a towel hanging from the towel rack in front of me, then left the bathroom with the towel only covering the lower stomach to my shins. As I descended to the base I noticed that the doctor's table that I usually slept on was nowhere in sight. I also see Lightning in her black sports bra, black boy shorts, and black knee high socks that have two white stripes on the top of her socks standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed. She didn't seem upset; she actually looks like she's hiding something from me.

Lightning: Follow me.

I did as she commanded and followed her. She led me to a room behind Hope's huge computer. After she opened an automatic slide door she motioned me in. The room was completely somber. I couldn't see for shit until Light turned on a lamp next to her that illuminated the room; a little. The walls' structures were cave-like. I touched the barrier and felt a rocky sensation on the exterior of it. I began to browse the room. I turned my head and noticed a white king-sized bed with white silk curtains surrounding it. Now this beats the hell out of the doctor's table.

Lightning: I discovered this room when I first got to Hope's base. I decided to make this into a guest room incase someone wants to spend the night or more. I rarely sleep in this room every time I spend the night. Now that you're here consider this your room.

Cloud: (faces Lightning) Thanks Light. This is absolutely generous for you to do this.

Lightning: Well after that talk from last night I contemplated on how you felt. You've been through so much. It's the least I can do.

Cloud: Thanks but last night I kind of lost my head.

Lightning: (sits down on bed) Yeah you did. Why?

Cloud: (sits next to Lightning) Well while we talked last night you addressed something about your parents and how your sister is all you got. So I wanted to comfort you and-

Lightning: Wait so basically (stands in front of Cloud with arms crossed) all that about how I remind you of your mother and you holding me in your arms was just a sympathy act. Full points for originality, Cloud. That was a true bullshit.

Cloud: Wait a minute-

Lightning: And I can't believe that I had the balls to actually tell you my real name.

Cloud: Light!

Lightning: What!

Cloud: (sighs heavily) You didn't let me finish. I wanted to comfort you and (holds an index finger to Lightning's lips) I thought that you were beautiful.

Lightning: (smacks Cloud hand out of her face) Now you're just lying! (turns back on Cloud)

Cloud: Am I?

Lightning: Yeah! You're just like everyone else. Always trying to console when I don't need it at all-

Cloud: Remember last night when you told me that you didn't want to be alone and that you push people away?

Lightning: Yeah and?

Cloud: You're doing right now. I'm trying to help you-

Lightning: (turns to Cloud) You call that help?! That's just plain sympathy. If you really want to help me you could I don't know go back in time and prevent my sister from dying, or I know you could bring my parents back!

She then punches my jaw so hard that it made me fall back on the bed and storms out of the room cursing under her breath. Ugh! What were you thinking Cloud? Why would you say just to comfort her? I knew that she wasn't in for comfort. I could've told her that she was beautiful first then for comfort, not even that I shouldn't even mentioned it anyways. I put a pillow over my head cursing and raging over the pillow then eventually fell asleep.


	9. Second Day, Secrets Play

**Chapter 7: Second Day, Secrets Play**

**On the Train 5:30am…**

**Lightning's POV**

I sat on the train thinking the argument (more like me screaming at him) from last night. I did act so childish-like. All he was trying to do is to make me feel better but my ego got the best of me and I drove him away. Cloud's right the only reason people stay away from me is because I do push em away. The worst part is there ain't shit that I could do that could change my ways. 15 minutes later I arrived at Shinra Headquarters. After I signed in I arrived at the 49th floor and went straight to the Briefing Room for my assignment as well as 1st Class SOLDIERs.

**After Cid Gives Assignment…**

As I walked out of the mission room Cid called to me. _The fuck does he want now!_

Lightning: Yes…Cid.

Cid: I have a special assignment for you. Follow me.

We shuffled our way to the elevator and it took us to the 67th floor. He motioned me out of the elevator and came behind me right after I exited the elevator. This floor looks broken down and old.

Cid: This is the Shinra Science Department well use to be. This is where Professor Hojo experiments on tests subjects. Come I shall give you a brief tour.

I trailed behind him as he showed me all the things that use to be here and experiments that took place in an area. Is this my "special assignment?" As far as I'm concerned this is taking too long.

Lightning: Cid no disrespect but what is my special assignment?

Cid: Turn around.

I did as he authorized and turned around. Afterwards I saw a glass window and inside was the four survivors. They were hanging from their wrists on chains. Their heads are lowered and eyes closed so I'm guessing that they passed out just from hanging in there. Cloud will for sure be raging with fury when he sees this.

Cid: Fascinating is it?

Lightning: What are you going to do with them?

Cid: Nothing brutal. Just use them as test subjects for my new project.

Lightning: And what might this project be called?

Cid: Project G.

_Dammit. Not Project G_.

Cid: You are familiar with the term right?

Lightning: Yes sir I've heard about it before.

Cid: Well you should also know that I'm not only injecting them with Jenova cells but I'm going to expose them to a higher energy of Mako energy.

Lightning: But sir they're going to experience Mako poisoning.

Cid: Not only that but they'll turn into Makonoids. You see the machines that that we use for Materia, Professor Hojo experimented it on humans and discovered that unlike the Materia, they'll mutate into monsters.

Lightning: That's insane.

Cid: Quite. But it works.

Lightning: What's the point in turning them into monsters?

Cid: They can destroy. Then all of a sudden a hero comes along and slays them. Societies will turn to me for protection. They'll think were pure goodness. Take us under our wing. Then when the time comes when we get their full trust BOOM! We'll destroy them.

Lightning: Why do you terrorize innocent people when they didn't do shit to you?!

Cid: (points a revolver to Lightning) Ya know Miss Farron, you are really pissing me off with these questions. The best thing that you should do in this situation is to keep your mouth shut! Is that a problem?

Lightning: …

Cid: (points gun up and shoots the ceiling, spins the cylinder then points it back at Lightning) WELL!

Lightning: Y-yes sir.

Cid: Much better. (puts revolver back into his pocket) Now about the special assignment, I'm gonna need you to watch these prisoners.

Lightning: Yes sir.

Cid: Good girl. (puts arm around Lightning's shoulders and whispers in her ear) This will be our little secret.

Afterwards Cid left me alone with the four survivors. As soon as the elevator door closes I fell on my knees breathing heavily, a few tears came from my eyes, and my whole body was shaking. This guy is really insane. Was this fear that I'm experiencing? Usually I could kick a guy's gun out of their hands in one swift motion. But something about Cid made me hesitate to do so.

Hope: Light! You okay?

Lightning: Y-yeah. (stands up) Is Cloud okay?

Hope: No, after he saw the survivors being held captive and Cid pointing a gun at you he completely lost it and went to his room.

Lightning: Oh. He'll get better.

Hope: I hope so. Hey Light, when are you gonna rescue the survivors?

Lightning: I don't know but I better do it ASAP before he starts Project G.

Hope: My sensors can memorize this floor as long as I can get some pictures.

Lightning: But I don't have a camera.

Hope: You know that you're able to snap some pictures with the camera connected to your turtleneck.

Lightning: How?

Hope: Press the red button on the right side of the camera.

I took the mini camera from the turtleneck and pressed the red button. I forgot that it's facing me and the flash blinded me temporary.

Hope: Nice selfie Light but I need the room not you.

Lightning: Fuck you Hope.

I browsed around the room snapping pictures of the necessary evidence to plan the survivors rescue mission.

Lightning: Done.

Hope: Ok I got the pictures. Now-

Suddenly the elevator door opens and Cid disembarks from the elevator. I quickly hid the camera behind my back.

Lightning: Yes sir?

Cid: I've found another SOLDIER who will proudly take your assignment if that's a problem for you.

Lightning: No sir.

Cid: Good girl. How would you like an early off?

Lightning: That would be refreshing sir thank you.

Right before I entered the elevator Cid puts his arm in front of me stopping me from entering the elevator.

Cid: Listen, about earlier I would like to apologize for my abrasive behavior. Its just that I can't come to conclusions that I'm giving this responsibility to someone that I hope can do a better job than me. You understand right?

Lightning: Yes sir.

Cid: Oh and Lightning. What's the answer about the offer from yesterday?

Lightning: Yes I would happily take this job as your right hand women.

Cid: Good, now off with you.

As soon as the elevator closed I slumped down on the floor thinking, _why did you say yes to that offer? He's evil Claire, dammit think before you speak._

**Back at Hope's Base…**

**Hope's POV**

Ever since Cloud saw the remaining AVALANCHE members and Cid pointing a gun at Lightning he hasn't been out of his room. I've never seen him breakdown like that. I would always think that he's stoic and tough like Lightning. I guess the less emotional ones would always surpass the emotional ones when it comes to anger and sadness. After I received the pictures from Lightning I began working on getting the sensors to memorize the pictures and getting the routes on the interior department. I'm gonna need pictures from the inside out of the Shinra Headquarters, tough task but I think that Light can handle it. As I was working on my sensors Lightning enters the room. She looks a bit traumatized by the whole fiasco with Cid. Light should be able to handle this type of pressure. I don't know what has gotten into her but whatever it is she better snap out of it and soon. Sooner or later we'll have to face the guy and she shouldn't be afraid of him.

Hope: You okay Light?

Lightning: (annoyed) Why does everyone keep asking me that, am I dead, do I look dead, cause you would ask a person that if she's close to dying or-

Hope: Light! It was just a question.

Lightning: Well it's a dumbass question; if I weren't ok I wouldn't be here. Dear Etro get off my back. Fuck!

Hope: (walks up to Lightning) Light, calm down ok? I only asked that question because-

Lightning: (rubs the sides of her head with her fingertips) Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I just need to—well—I just need to lie down.

**Normal POV**

Lightning trudges upstairs to Lebreau's room (NORA group is on a trip for a week to a snowboarding exhibit) and slumps down on the bed. She was too tired to take off her uniform so she falls to sleep without a word to Cloud.


End file.
